Esperánce
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos/AU/One!Short] Ya no había marcha atrás, debía tomar una decisión: ¿Quedarse o marchar? No importaba cuál fuese la que eligiera, pero sabía que cualquiera cambiaría su destino para siempre. Con o sin él. Y, sinceramente, un futuro sin Laxus Dreyar... era un futuro que no quería vivir.


**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:** **Primer encuentro/Impresión** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERÁNCE**

—Capítulo único—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El furioso golpe de sus tacones contra el suelo resonaba en todo el aeropuerto. Llegó a la compuerta once, donde despegaría el avión que la llevaría muy lejos de allí. Sus amigos y sus hermanos la rodearon, charlando con ella, preguntándole si estaba segura de que tenía todo lo necesario. Buscando alguna excusa para retrasar su partida y poder disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía.

Con apenas veintitrés años, se marchaba a Crocus para poder estudiar en su afamada y prestigiosa universidad. Había podido hacer los trámites correctos y al fin había conseguido una beca; una que no desaprovecharía para nada.

Le encantaría quedarse en Magnolia, pero en ese pueblito no contaban con la carrera que ella deseaba seguir: Medicina. Y no sería feliz dejando su sueño de lado para quedarse allí, probablemente sin ser capaz de estudiar alguna profesión que más o menos le agradara.

Además, aprovecharía que sus hermanos ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad para poder mantenerse solos. Pues al estar huérfanos, ella había tenido que salir a trabajar con apenas los dieciocho cumplidos para poder mantener a su familia a flote.

Y a pesar de que había estado muy convencida al principio, ahora comenzaba a vacilar; ¿era esa la decisión correcta? Es decir, estaba dejando toda su vida atrás, _lo estaba dejando a él atrás._

¿Os preguntarais quién es _él_? Pues con decirles que era el hombre que la traía loca desde ya hacía un par de años no bastaría. Lo que había comenzado como una simple amistad se había vuelto en amor. Por eso les explicaría: su nombre era Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar. La persona más arrogante y exasperante del mundo, aunque Mirajane había aprendido varios trucos para lograr controlar aquel temperamento tan volátil que el rubio poseía.

Al principio lo había catalogado de idiota y molestia, lo había conocido por un mero accidente. Él había evitado que las cosas terminaran en un desafortunado suceso y estaba agradecida con ello, pero su forma de entrar en su vida había sido tan bruta y repentina que apenas lograba acostumbrarse.

Lissana, su amada hermana menor, la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. No quería que se vaya, pero aun así sonreía y le deseaba todo lo mejor. La acompañó en su llanto, pero con menos intensidad. Lo extrañaría a todos, pero por más que quisiera enfocarse en todos ellos, simplemente no podía; el recuerdo de Laxus la perdía y la desbarataba, sobretodo porque él estaba ausente.

Desde que le había comentado que en Septiembre abandonaría el poblado, por alguna razón desconocida se había vuelto más cortante y en cierto punto distante. Confundida, había aparentado ser indiferente a ese cambio de humor, cuando en realidad le hacía replantearse varias cosas y se obligaba a preguntarse nuevamente: ¿Está bien lo que estaba haciendo?

—Los hombres de verdad no lloran… —musitó Elfman, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de sus ojos oscuros.

Suspiró y le regaló una mueca de reconforte a su hermano, acariciando su mejilla amorosamente. Era ciertamente divertido verlo así, mas también le dolía. Siempre quería mostrarse fuerte en cada momento, hasta en los más tristes, cuando en realidad necesitaba liberarse y dejarse consolar. ¿Cuándo aprendería que para ser un hombre de verdad no debería ocultar su sensibilidad a los demás? Eso no lo volvía débil, sino al contrario.

Nuevamente su mente llegó a aquel muchacho, que con su sonrisa disparataba sus pensamientos y con facilidad lograba desconcentrarla. Consternada por sus extraños cambios de humor, le había pedido que fuera a despedirla y ante el pánico de no tener el suficiente valor como para decirle lo que sentía, lo había abrumado con un larguísimo mensaje de texto. No había contestado, cosa que la había inquietado, haciéndola desear nunca haberle mandado ese texto.

¡Que idiota había sido!

Erza le habló, Gray la secundó y Lucy hizo un comentario; no oyó a ninguno. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuestionando nuevamente la soberana estupidez que había hecho. Exhaló con pesar e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, sintiéndose derrotada.

Llamaron a abordar y entonces sus nervios aumentaron. Lo buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, pero no pudo reconocerlo por ningún lado. Intentó una, otra y otra vez, pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Apretó los puños con impotencia. No había manera de retrasar las cosas. Ya había despachado las maletas, ya había hecho el check-in; estaba todo listo para irse. Pero… ¿ella acaso quería marcharse?

— _No, por supuesto que no_ —pensó, cerrando los ojos un instante.

El segundo llamado sonó por los altavoces y entonces supo que debía ir, ya no podía esperar.

Saludó una última vez a cada uno de los que habían ido allí para desearle un buen viaje. Empapada en lágrimas, sintiendo su pecho encogerse dolorosamente al dejar atrás una gran parte de su vida. Estaba separándose del pasado para poder tener un futuro. La causa le parecía justa, pero aun así le dolía saber que ya casi no podría verlos.

Mientras se dirigía a la compuerta de abordaje, miles de recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Cada paso que daba, una memoria que volvía con más fuerza. Ensimismada, caminando con prisa por el aeropuerto abarrotado de gente, rezando en silencio por una última oportunidad para verlo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, si ya no había venido…

Refugió sus lagunas azuladas tras su flequillo platinado, el cual caía como cascada sobre su frente. Se sintió incapaz de reprimir un nuevo deseo de llorar, queriendo detenerse y rechazar todo aquello para poder quedarse.

Quería, pero no podía ni debía.

Una remembranza se situó entre sus pensamientos, reclamando su atención con ímpetu. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al evocar aquel suceso tan importante en su vida: cuando había conocido a Laxus Dreyar, el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada y que como una estúpida nunca había sido capaz de encarar.

 _«Permanecía inmóvil en aquel banco abandonado. Solía visitar ese parque de niña, aunque ya no era lo mismo que antes. No lo veía con los mismos ojos. Lo que antes le había resultado alegre y divertido, ahora le resultaba deprimente y lúgubre._

 _El frío se acentuó con las ráfagas impiadosas de viento, pero a Strauss parecía no importarle ni afectarle. Como si estuviera en un trance, miraba el suelo, fingiendo un total interés por él._

 _Estaba tan confundida, tan perdida. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar._

 _Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito mientras volvían a su hogar, ése mismo día se lo habían informado mientras estaba en clase de matemáticas. Con apenas dieciocho años, recién cumplidos, debía hacerse cargo de sus hermanos menores: Elfman de dieciséis y Lissana de catorce._

 _No lo creía. Como si fuese una burda broma o alguna clase de mentira. Había querido creer que solo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño causa del nerviosismo que venía atormentándola hacía días._

 _Todo de golpe se había opacado y resquebrajado en su interior. Estaba siendo obligada a trabajar, a tomar responsabilidades, a afrontar esa pérdida tan grande que con solo pensarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y le daban unas horribles ganas de llorar. Pero no, debía ser fuerte; debía pensar cómo decirles a sus hermanos, quienes aún seguían hasta la escuela y no saldrían hasta dentro de unas horas._

 _Había gritado, había maldecido, se había enojado. Pero eso no servía de nada, eso no traería a sus papás de vuelta. Estaban solos, a su suerte. Si ella caía, también lo haría el resto de su ya destrozada familia. No podía permitirlo, por eso tomaría cartas en el asunto en seguida._

 _Conseguiría un trabajo, alguno en el que no requiriera preparación universitaria, luego intentaría poder salir a flote con eso mientras tanto. No tenían parientes ni nada quienes pudieran ayudarles, debería buscar ayuda con los consejeros de su colegio, pero eso era todo lo que podría hacer._

 _Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, exasperada. Se revolvió el cabello y ahogó un gemido de pura angustia. No sabía cómo diablos manejar la maldita situación. Era todo tan complicado, tan confuso y repentino. Necesitaba pensar, enfriar la cabeza, por eso había pedido permiso para retirarse. Cuando se lo concedieron, había juntado las cosas y había corrido a una pequeña placita cercana a su casa._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante un nuevo ventarrón y solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma. El uniforme de su liceo no era muy recomendable para exponerse a bajar temperaturas, que digamos._

 _Tembló. Más que de frío, de rabia, impotencia. No sabía cómo expresar la vorágine de sentimientos que sentía. Como si fuese arrastrada por un interminable remolino, del cual no había una salida. Era asfixiante y cansador._

 _Bufó, agotada. Enderezó la espalda y aspiró hondamente; al instante notó que no estaba tan sola como creía, un par de muchachos se acercaban a donde estaba. Sin saber por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento en seguida._

 _Tomó su mochila con fuerza, con miedo a que fueran a robarle. Vio que la atención de los grandulones se posó en ella y entonces supo que estaba en problemas. Se le acercaron con un porte arrogante, imponente._

 _Dos palabras: Eran repugnantes._

 _El dúo estaba conformado por: un tipo alto y musculoso, y otro bastante rechoncho y de baja estatura. Uno parecía un payaso y el otro el hombre elefante. Sin duda un dúo dinámico… en la idiotez._

 _—Mira Daigoro, que belleza nos encontramos —habló rechoncho, posando bruscamente una mano bajo su mentón para que los observara, plantándose a su lado atropelladamente._

 _El nombrado rio a carcajadas y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros para acercarla así a él. —¿Sabes? No vemos muchas chicas lindas hoy en día, ellas se lo pierden. Pero tú… ¿quieres divertirte un rato? —le habló al oído, casi dejándola sorda con su tono tan estridente e irritante._

 _Enfurecida por aquel descarado toqueteo se sacudió y le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago a musculitos, logrando soltarse al dejarlo sin aire. Piso con fuerza al gordito y se puso de pie._

 _Entonces, al que había dejado sin aire se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jalar su largo cabello suelto, haciendo que echara hacia atrás la cabeza y retrocediera._

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Su plan para darse a la fuga no era tan bueno como esperaba._

 _—¡Déjame ir! —gritó por pura inercia. ¡Estaban en un parque, joder! ¿Acaso planeaba violarla allí? Podría pasar alguien y… A quién engañaba, ese lugar estaba desolado, era peligroso ir solo allí. Nadie se cruzaría por allí, menos tan cerca del anochecer. El cielo ya comenzaba a opacarse, poco a poco._

 _Entonces todo había sucedido tan rápido; la alzado entre los dos y la habían llevado detrás de la gran estatua de bronce que tenía la placita, en honor al fundador de Magnolia. La arrojaron contra la pequeña escalinata sucia que ésta poseía, haciéndola gemir de puro dolor._

 _Pataleó, quiso zafarse del férreo y asqueroso agarre de esos dos, pero le era imposible, le superaban en número y en fuerza. Pudo propinar algunos golpes, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligarlos a soltarla._

 _Un puñetazo y su labio inferior se partió, comenzando a sangrar. Atontada, vio como las gotas rojizas se deslizaban por su mentón y machaban su camisa semi-rasgada por la brutalidad de aquellos simios._

 _Sintió miedo y las lágrimas amenazaron por salir. Pues nadie iba a ayudarla. Porque nada le garantizaba salir viva de ésa. Porque no podría ver ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanos una última vez. Porque eso podría haberse evitado. Porque había sido tan estúpida al irse sola a ese lugar abandonado._

 _Un par de manos le arrancaron los botones de la camisa de un tirón, comenzando a toquetear sus senos con la intención de romper su sujetador. El par restante levantó su falda, luchando para despojarla de sus bragas._

 _Siguió luchando, sin importar los golpes que le daban, siguió sacudiendo sus brazos y piernas, queriendo liberarse de esa tortura._

 _—¡Quédate quieta! —vociferó y otro golpe que esta vez hizo sangrar su nariz._

 _Lloró, gritando de pura rabia e impotencia. No podía hacer nada._

 _—¿Se están divirtiendo?_

 _Al oír aquello, musculitos y rechoncho se detuvieron para mirar al que había pronunciado aquello. Incluso Strauss había estirado el cuello para poder ver al intruso: Un hombre alto, rubio, con una peculiar cicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de rayo, alto y bastante formado._

 _—¿Y tú quién diablos eres idiota? —habló musculitos._

 _Él bufó._

 _—Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que sí importa es lo que ustedes desgraciados le están haciendo a esa chica —respondió, caminando a paso lento hacia ellos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, altiva y confiada._

 _Eso la confundió. ¿La iba a ayudar o se iba a quedar allí mirando? ¡Si solo sería un espectador inútil que se fuera! ¡Ya bastante humillación tenía con estar de piernas abiertas y semidesnuda frente a tres extraños, en medio de un parque público!_

 _—¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil? —aulló rechoncho, poniéndose de pie para hacer amago a golpearle._

 _—Laxus Dreyar, un gusto —Y entonces le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara, mandándole al suelo. Había sido tan repentino y sorpresivo que el afectado no se lo había esperado. Estaba desmayado en el suelo._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Vaya sí que era temerario ponerse a luchar un dos contra uno. Esperó a que el otro se levantara, pero no se movía. Con solo un golpe había bastado para desmayarlo… ¡Vaya fuerza!_

 _El otro sin cerebro la había obligado a levantarse y había tomado una navaja, posándola en su cuello. Adolorida, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. ¿Acaso moriría allí? No… no lo haría; Dios le había mandado ayuda divina en ese sujeto de cabellera dorada._

 _—¡No te acerques o le abriré a garganta! —gritó con desesperación musculitos, sin tener muchos deseos de sufrir el mismo destino que su amigo._

 _Dreyar rió con suavidad, hasta con gracia podría decirse. Avanzó con porte gallardo a donde estaban, sin temor, solo con socarronería y superioridad._

 _—Adelante, hazlo, mátala y así podré partirle la cara sin necesidad de contenerme —rió y Mirajane frunció el ceño, confundida._

 _El estúpido, digo el joven, tembló con indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era demasiado cobarde como para matarla y tampoco se animaba a lucha mano a mano con esa bestia que le sacaba al menos unos diez centímetros. Y eso que él tenía su buena estatura._

 _Hizo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente: arrojar a la chica sobre el sujeto egocéntrico y correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho en su puta vida._

 _Dio un quejido al caer sobre el tal Laxus, encogiéndose en su lugar al sentirlo tambalearse. Pero no fueron al suelo, él logro estabilizarse y atraparla._

 _Esperó a que le preguntara: "¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?" Pero no, otro megalómano tenía que ser._

 _—¡¿En qué estabas pensando idiota, cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sola y vestida así?! —rugió, tomándola por los hombros para luego sacudirla un poco, como si eso la hiciera volver a la realidad._

 _Estaba en estado de shock; primero aquellos dos y ahora él, era demasiada imbecilidad junta para un solo día. Desorientada, miró los orbes verdosos de su maleducado salvador, recalculando la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó: pateó su pierna —Si, han leído bien, le había pateado por debajo de la rodilla. No se sentía capaz de pegarle en la entrepierna—._

 _—¡Oh hija de…! —gruñó, soltándola para llevar sus manos a la zona afectada, frotándola con fuerza, intentando calmar el dolor._

 _Lo miró furiosa, incapaz de entender su falta de tacto. ¡Había estado a punto de ser violada y él no hacía más que reclamarle! Mejor comenzaba a bajarlo del pedestal al que lo había subido mientras se encargaba de salvarla. Era un cretino._

 _—¡Eres un idiota! —bramó, impetuosa._

 _Se cruzó de brazos y su ceño se arrugó tanto que parecía que quedaría una marca de por vida. Mordió su labio y blasfemó en voz baja al hacerlo justo en la herida hecha por el golpe._

 _—Que dulce —rió con ironía—. ¿Le hablas así a quien te ha salvado el pellejo? —Su voz sonó dura y hasta burlona, como si se arrepintiera de haber intervenido._

 _Strauss rechinó los dientes y suspiró. Quiso contenerse, pero la presencia obstinada y altanera de ese sujeto la sacaba de quicio._

 _—No necesitaba tu ayuda, podía sola —gruñó, dándole la espalda._

 _Dreyar bufó, no creía lo que oía. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que hubiese preferido ser violada a ser salvada? Sí, seguro. Que cabeza dura era, no podía creerlo. Vaya chica le había tocado conocer ese día._

 _—Sí, se veía que tenías la situación controlada —se mofó._

 _Quiso responder a eso pero él tenía razón. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y solo pudo desviar la mirada. Apretó los puños y aspiró hondo. ¿Ahora qué? Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces sintió el agarre de masculino en su brazo._

 _Abrió la boca para exigirle una explicación para lo que hacía al ver que la arrastraba detrás de él. Se detuvo e hizo toda la fuerza posible para hacer que Laxus también lo hiciera. Lo logró. Exasperado, el rubio se giró a verla a la vez que daba un bufido._

 _—¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas? —quiso saber, pero Dreyar roló los ojos y la jaló nuevamente para seguir—. ¡Oye!_

 _—A tu casa, no puedo dejarte aquí como si nada, en medio de un abandonado parque semidesnuda —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Vamos, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —añadió antes de volver a tirar de ella para arrastrarla hacia la clínica._

 _Mirajane se sintió extrañada. ¿Aun habiéndolo insultado seguía con esa intención de ayudarla? Aspiró con fuerza, bueno, tal vez no era tan malo como creía._

 _Se dejó arrastrar por el muchacho y entonces lo vio detenerse frente a una motocicleta. Le quitó el candado que la encadenaba a un poste y enseguida pareció notar algo. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros._

 _Bajó la cabeza. Aun estaba algo conmocionada por lo sucedido, todo había sido tan de golpe… Pero no, no podía permitirse enloquecer por algo que no llegó a ser, afortunadamente. Tal vez había sido ruda con quien se había arriesgado para salvar su vida. Aunque tampoco era que sabía mucho sobre él, solo que se llamaba Laxus Dreyar y que era agobiantemente pedante._

 _—¿Vienes o te quedarás para esperar a que esos idiotas vuelvan? —Salió de su ensoñación y pudo notar que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente como para que el masculino la llevara donde había dejado su motocicleta, se colocara sobre ella y la encendiera._

 _Oyó el motor del transporte rugir y no le quedó otra que asentir. Se acomodó detrás de él en el asiento de la moto y se abrazó a su cintura._

 _—Mi madre siempre me había dicho que no subiera a los autos de los extraños, en este caso, a las motocicletas —comentó, antes de que comenzaran a marchar._

 _Al oírla, el muchacho la miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladina._

 _—¿Acaso soy un desconocido ahora? —preguntó, con burla._

 _Strauss ni lo miró, solo cerró sus ojos, agotada. Respiró hondo, queriendo tranquilizar esas ansias que sentía. —Tal vez si, tal vez no…_

 _—Pues considera irme conociendo —Volvió su vista al frente._

 _Se rió un poco cuando lo dijo y asintió._

 _—Tal vez, tal vez… —Se abrazó a él para no caer cuando aceleró—. Gracias…»_

Entregó el pasaje y mostró su documento de identidad junto con el pasaporte. Los guardó en su bolso cuando se los devolvieron y siguió caminando hacia el puente de abordaje, pisando fuerte, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que sucedía era real.

 _No me quiero ir, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero ir. ¡Deténganse piernas, no me quiero marchar!_ Gritó su mente, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecer.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se detenía justo frente a la puerta del puente de abordaje. Había llegado el momento de dejar todo atrás. Ya no podía retroceder, ya había llegado hasta así y sin importar si se arrepentí luego, ya no podía quedarse.

Miró una última vez hacia atrás y resopló, ni ahí que lo vería. Fijó sus gemas azuladas en el frente, era ahora o nunca. Ya no tenía otra opción.

—Adiós a todos… —farfulló con voz queda—. Adiós Laxus…

Y allí supo que ya nada podía cambiarse, que sus acciones definirías su futuro. Que era algo definitivo e irreversible.

 _Porque ella lo amaba y para no sufrir su rechazo, partiría, intentando sanar así su corazón._

 _A pesar de que no se quería marchar, era lo único que le quedaba._

 _Lo único que le aseguraba un futuro._

 _No podía negarlo, era cierto._

 _Y eso... le rompía el corazón._

 _¿O acaso… había otra opción?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corrió por el aeropuerto, apresurado. ¡Mierda! Se había retrasado. Vio a Juvia, Lucy, Erza y Gray, sentados en uno de los bancos del sector de compuertas número once, mirando el gran ventanal que estaba en frente.

Sin siquiera darse un respiro, llegó con ellos, exaltado. —¡¿Mira ya se ha ido?! —inquirió, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, queriendo recomponerse.

Los orbes obscuros de Fullbuster examinaron al rubio, a la vez que alzaba una ceja. Se aclaró la garganta, decidido a darle la mala noticia a su amigo, pues sabía sus sentimientos hacia la Strauss. Que nunca se lo hubiese dicho por su orgullo era otra cosa muy distinta.

—Lo siento amigo —Y eso bastó para comprender que la había perdido para siempre.

Justo en ese instante un avión levantó vuelo y él supuso que era en el que iba la albina. Se dejó caer en la banca, derrotado. Supo que ya no había nada más que hacer, que por idiota la había perdido. Aquella mujer que de verdad valía para él. Que de verdad le importaba.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, molesto. Desesperado. ¡Que estúpido había sido! Si tan solo le hubiese pedido que se quedara, si tan solo hubiese dejado de lado toda su obstinación y la hubiese enfrentado, eso no hubiese pasado.

Pero ya nada importaba, se había ido y ya no regresaría. Cuando la volviera a ver, seguramente, ya sería demasiado tarde. Era muy bonita e inteligente, seguramente conseguiría otro hombre en un parpadeo.

Aunque él hubiese dado lo que sea para ser ese afortunado que compartiera sus mañanas con ella. Que pudiese adueñarse de su ser cuando quisiera, haciéndola suya. Amaba la simple idea.

Tuvo ganas de golpear algo, de reventar todo en ese maldito lugar. Pero ese sentimiento de vacío que lo embargaba era demasiado. Sus párpados bajaron y solo pudo soltar el aire. Tenía rabia, bronca, pero no tenía las energías como para hacer algo. Tampoco ayudaría o serviría siquiera.

Gray palmeó su espalda, queriendo reconfortarlo, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse con un saludo, llevándose a Juvia consigo. Lucy y Erza intentaron calmar su furia, pero fueron incapaces y al final optaron por darle espacio, marchándose.

Nadie podría calmarlo, nadie. Lo único que tranquilizaría su alocado corazón sería la sonrisa de cierta mujer que con el tiempo había comenzado a adorar. Se arrepentía de haberse alejado cuando le había dado la noticia de que se marchaba, debería haberse apegado aún más y convencerla de quedarse, por más egoísta que sonase. No quería compartirla, odiaba la simple idea de verla con otro. Pero ya, no tenía una segunda oportunidad. Las cosas no podías cambiarse.

No había querido enamorarse, pero le había sido inevitable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con el tiempo, aquella personalidad impulsiva y ruda se había suavizado, volviéndose más dulce y comprensiva. Amaba a ambas facetas de ella: La demonio y el Ángel, como él la llamaba.

Golpeó con su puño su propia pierna, incapaz de controlar sus emociones tan volátiles. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, se gritaría a sí mismo: "¡Hey idiota!, ¿qué espera? ¡Confiesa tus sentimientos de una vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" y luego se patearía el trasero, para así entrar en razón.

Sí, ya esa impotencia comenzaba a hacerlo desvariar. ¿¡Pero cómo no hacerlo!? Si tan solo, si tan solo…

—Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan idiota como para decirle que la amo antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde… —gruñó, aunque su voz sonó más suave de lo que hubiese esperado, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para quien contemplaba con una sonrisa alegre y conmocionada, en un mar de lágrimas.

—Pues entonces aprovecha, _idiota,_ pues tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad —rió, incapaz de controlar su felicidad al captar el momento exacto en el que había pronunciado aquellas frustradas palabras.

Inmediatamente, al poder escuchar sus suaves vocablos, se puso de pie de un salto. Se gió y confirmó con sus propios ojos de que estaba allí, de que era real. No se había ido, estaba allí. Pero… ¿por qué?

—Mira, ¿acaso tú no tomaste el avión? —fue lo primero que pudo cuestionar, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

La aludida negó.

—Claro que no —dijo, haciendo una pausa—. Porque me di cuenta de que lo más importante, mi presente y futuro estaba aquí, en Magnolia, y no podría dejarlo atrás nunca —Su llanto se acentuó, pero no era más que de pura felicidad—. Por eso, no lo dudes, ven aquí y abrázame de una vez.

Y no vaciló. Rodeó el banco, abrió sus brazos y la estrechó entre ellos. No la soltó, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer. Grabó en su mente la suavidad de su piel y el embriagante aroma que la envolvía.

—Entonces ve considerando verme más seguido —le susurró al oído—. Porque ahora no me alejaré de ti, Strauss Mirajane…

Y la besó.

No le importó nada, solo la delicada caricia que sus labios le daban. No quiso soltarla más y tampoco le interesó los espectadores que se reunían a su alrededor.

Porque a partir de ese día, ya no la dejaría sola.

Porque era ella la que le daba un motivo para despertar cada mañana y no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Al fin!

Terminé y yo que creía que no llegaba.

Bueno, éste es mi primer Miraxus y participa en el reto: "Primer encuentro/Primera impresión" del foro GJM.

Siento las faltas de ortografía o cualquier otro error.

En fin, amé hacer este OS y espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Dejen reviews y gracias por leer.

Besos.

 **Titania**.


End file.
